sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Druce
Name: Violet Druce Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Various hobby-crafts, watching movies, bowling, making amateur horror films with her friends. Appearance: Violet has a pale complexion, which is natural for someone part Chinese and never goes out, and her eyes are a deep brown colour. She stands at around 5'6", and weighs around 122lbs when she hasn't gorged herself on popcorn and Doritos, and cuts a very slim figure underneath her baggy clothes. She also possesses a particularly full set of pink lips beneath her stubby-looking nose, and her hair’s an artificial dark purple colour, which she ties back in a short ponytail at the back, with bangs either side of her face. Pierced through her left ear are two small silver rings, but her right ear has been left un-pierced. Her usual attire often consists her purple hooded jumper, accompanied by a variety of plainly-styled T-shirts underneath. At the time of the game, she wears a black T-shirt with the name of her favourite band, Joy Division printed across the front in large, block letters, accompanied by a black and white still of Ian Curtis performing. Alongside this, she wears a pair of black, ill-fitting, baggy jeans that hang just below her waist, but her large hoodie drapes over her waist to cover up the top of her underwear. Finally, she wears a pair of custom skater shoes, with neon pink laces and a grey/black design. Biography: Violet Druce. A name given to her by her beloved mother, Mei-Hua Druce; devoted wife of Ray Druce. Mei-Hua Jin (as she was formerly known), married Ray Druce after only four months of knowing each other, and gave birth to their first and only child a year later. They first met on Ray and his girlfriend at the time’s two-year anniversary, when he needed to buy her a last-minute bouquet from the flower shop he worked near. He’d never been in there before, and quickly became lost among the wide variety of flora on sale, when he caught a glimpse of something much more beautiful than any of the roses or orchids or any other flower around him. Mei-Hua instantly fell for the adorable face of the blushing mechanic, and just like that, the two embarked on what would be their greatest yet tragically short love affair. Ray of course ended his relationship with Julia Reynolds (who took it as well as you would expect), and Mei-Hua moved in almost straight away. It was around this time when Ray realised why she had been in that flower shop that day, when almost all of her belongings were boxes full of carefully-wrapped flowers and shrubs of all colours and sizes. Coming home on his lunch breaks, the mechanic would often tip-toe carefully up to the back door just so he could watch his beautiful lover tending to her flowerbeds, singing quietly to herself in the afternoon sun. “At least you had those memories!” Violet hardly ever argued with her Dad, but one time, those words had slipped out during a particularly intense row over a picture she had found while she was sorting through the boxes in the garage. They didn’t speak for days after that, and Violet could hear him leaving earlier in the mornings to avoid another confrontation. Ray didn’t know that Violet had held on to that photograph, the one of her mother cradling a new-born baby with a tired, but blissful smile on her face. A week later, Ray would come home later one night to find a large, flat parcel on his bed, accompanied by a small, blue envelope with a letter inside. Violet could hear her father- the big, burly mechanic, sobbing from across the hall as he gazed upon his beloved wife’s face, a lovingly-crafted cluster of multi-coloured mosaic tiles. “I think we’re gonna need more blood.” Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Psycho, Hellraiser, Dawn of the Dead, she loved them all. Growing up, Violet loved nothing more than curling up with her Dad and watching all the classics from his era, even the ones in black and white. Truth be told, as much as Ray loved his daughter, setting limits was definitely not his vocation, especially when it came to his film collection. Even though he thought nothing of the film certification, it definitely left a mark on the impressionable young mind of his daughter, and once she got hold of a video camera, she began to make her own “slasher flicks” with the aid of her friends from school, who, like her, also had a taste for overly-gory death scenes. Although, she wasn't deranged in any way; in fact, this was where she could see herself in the future, creating the kinds of films she and her Dad loved for a brand new, excitable audience who thirsted for the latest gore fest. Sufficed to say, being known around the school as the maker of slashers wasn't exactly the best reputation a girl could have, and plenty of people often avoided her, especially because of the way she looked. Not that she minded though, she quite liked being avoided by other people if it meant she and her friends were left well alone to continue making their films in peace. That said, she sometimes wishes her friends would be a little less hostile to new people in their little group, and since attending Bayview, has found herself endlessly arguing with her best friend, Trent, whom she's known for years, over this. Of course for now, she knows, her studies are important if she's going to be taken seriously as a director, and tries her best not to envision the teachers' bowels flying across the room in the middle of math class. Upon entering high school however, she found someone who would raise the standard of her somewhat childish films: Leila Langford, her lead character in many a motion picture to come. Leila was perfect for it. The clothes, the looks, the confidence, and she surprised Violet by being able to act, too. When she first asked Leila to take part in her films, she initially refused, somewhat rudely, until Violet offered to pay her for her troubles. That settled it. From then on, Leila was Violet’s main star. Her performance on-screen didn’t only captivate the audience though, the mechanic’s sweet little girl soon found herself imagining new roles for her to play, and not necessarily in front of the camera. Having a new girl in the group, did however upset the balance between Trent and Violet, and ever since her inclusion into the group's activities, the two have been slowly distancing themselves from another, much to the dismay of Trent, whom Violet seems to forget about when Leila's around. Not that she could help herself though, since Violet had never actually been infatuated by someone like this before, and whenever her crush is around her personality seems to distort itself to comply with her behaviour. For instance, the girl is nigh unflappable in most situations, and isn't even afraid to give speeches and presentations to the rest of the school ordinarily, but whenever Leila is around, her confidence seems to melt away, leaving a puddle of blushing forgetfulness behind. Advantages: Having a stronger stomach for blood, she could handle seeing a dead body much better than most, but since she’s never seen a real-life (so to speak) dead person, this could prove to be a disadvantage. A clear advantage she does have though is her natural creativity. Give her a pencil, and she could think of a million ways to kill someone with it, and on the island with no consequences for doing so, she just might give it a try. Under the right circumstances, of course. Disadvantages: Many people have seen her films on the internet, and she even held a screening for her latest film for the whole school to come and watch. This then led to many people making preconceptions about her, and as a result, most people tend to avoid her. This could prove to be a major disadvantage in a group situation in the game. In addition, she's not the most phycially able of people, and although she's strong-willed, underneath those baggy clothes she's just your average skinny Asian girl. Designated Number: Female Student no. 012 --- Designated Weapon: Blowtorch Conclusion: Pity for girl 012, she'd work so well in this game, but she's stuck with a blowtorch. Maybe she can slowly burn people to death and get a good weapon, so who knows? The above biography is as written by Hallucinogenic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Hallucinogenic, Ella, Karsk '''Kills: None Killed By: Madeleine Smith Collected Weapons: Blowtorch (assigned weapon) Allies: Mike Moretti Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Violet, in chronological order. The Past: *Ray's Little Girl *Together Pre-Game: *Q&A *Curly Fries *Ghetto Lounge *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Wants and Needs *Breathe In, Breathe Out *Act I: General Anaesthetic *Cool Ranch *Tactic Static *Throw It On a Fire *A Slight Change of Plans *A Day Spent Believing *You'll Have To Excuse Me, I'm Not At My Best *Friends Departed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Violet Druce. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Like a lot of Stef's characters, Violet started out super strong and then got passed around a lot, eventually passing through five handlers if you count SOTF Help. This did a real number on Violet's arc and activity, unfortunately. Whenever Stef was at the helm, things went pretty smoothly, but there was just so much to keep track of, including a pretty developed friendship, that I feel like handlers often sort of wiggled around going too in-depth for fear of messing stuff up. This left Violet undeveloped in some areas, which became really evident as the game wore on. The real problem point comes at the rescue, when Violet decides to stay behind and try to find Trent. Trent hasn't factored into her story that much since pregame, and while it played out well there, the decision to abandon her one shot at survival here feels kind of arbitrary, a call made to move the plot rather than because it really fits the situation. And then, of course, the problem is Violet doesn't even really do anything with being on the island. She gets three posts over a large span of time, but a bunch of OOC stuff kept her technically active. Then, four months later OOC, she gets inactive killed. Had she left with the rescue, or had she died a lot sooner, Violet would've had a really nice, tight arc. As it is, her presence so late, and a death handled by staff, really hurt things. She just didn't do enough to feel right so late in the game, especially since, unlike, say, Erik, her activity sputtered out rather than flaring up. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students